


无神之海

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	无神之海

01  
彼时我回过神儿来，大概还是火车发动没多久的时候。座位对面只坐着一个女孩子，正对着苹果电脑上网。我望了眼窗外，风景流动的飞快，完全看不清曝光之外的什么东西。耳机里是什么摇滚乐队的歌，软件一向是按照播放量排歌曲的顺序的，第一受欢迎的歌我竟然听不下去；没法子，爆破式的，我的性格和这些合不来。

大脑本能地刺激我的手，促使它们扯下耳机。我并没有这样做，所以音乐还是无法停止，那音乐的鼓点一下一下，震得耳膜十分难受。无果，我只能深深吸气，低下头，手腕抵着太阳穴。

“您还好吗？”走过来的乘务员问我。隔着耳机我还是能听清她的声音。

我抬起头，看着这位小姐，发觉到她的帽子称得上十分怪异——明明是正儿八经的制服帽，上面却顺着帽子的边缘留了一个褶，按理说应该有一个对称的；这感觉活像双头棉棒被抠掉一头一样，变扭极了。这位小姐大概察觉到我对她帽子的而已，便皱了眉。我突然意识到自己的失礼，便清了下嗓子：

“不要紧的。大概是有些晕车。”

“真的没关系？”

“是的。”

她勉强地笑了一下，便起身，迈着好看的步子继续朝前走了，被制服包裹着的饱满的胸部一颠一颠。我猜想她大概这样想着：什么嘛，看上去斯斯文文的青年，竟像个神经病似的。

音乐声也没有那样让人困扰了，火车上一边给手机充着电一边听音乐的感觉十分奇妙，手机在中间就像是个开关一样。我翻开手边的小说——仅仅从家带来的唯一一本，是位颇有名的作家写的，内容大抵关于青少年的成长。我看了两页，觉得索然无味，又合上书开始发呆。

“去他的。”我对面的女孩儿莫名其妙的骂了一句。我看了她一眼，对方也抬起头，小声解释了一句，说是看电视剧的网页老是出现弹窗广告，所以有些不耐烦。

“真是抱歉。”

我摇头，“没关系的，您也是日本人？”

她看看发光的荧幕，又转过目光，“啊，是的。您也是？”

我点头。她又问我从哪儿来的。

“住在京都，得了空出来走走。”我笑着回答。

“这样啊，我家也离京都很近呢。”

话题没再延续下去，我一时间觉得乏味，又无奈地把那本书翻来覆去把弄，说实话，当初买很大程度因为封面装帧很合意，奈何内容并不是很吸引。

对面的女孩伸了个懒腰，手落下的时候顺势扯了头发上的皮筋，然后歪着脑袋开始编辫子。现在女生之间很流行那样的发型。她从右耳上面一气编成，线条十分流畅，发尾垂在右肩上，毛毛糙糙的戳着锁骨。她穿着件藕色的背心，皮肤白得过分。

“啊对了。”

“嗯？”

“橘子糖，您要吗？”她说着从随身的挎包里拿出一袋子糖果。

我礼貌性地摆摆手拒绝了，我不喜欢甜食。

02  
"嗳。"房间那一头一个叹息，我转过头。看见我的妹妹翻着一本漫画，趴在窗子边的地板上，她穿着长筒袜，左腿的蹭卷了一道边，夕阳尽数落在腿肚上，反着一小片光。樱晃一下腿，那光晕一闪而过。

樱是家里最小的姑娘，父母在小的时候就关心她甚于我。没一会儿，"哐当"一声，她翻了个身，平躺在地板上。"给我一杯水。"她懒散到不愿意喊我的名字。

我没准备理她，继续用电脑做着实践课的作业，匆匆忙忙地打下一整句话，却一不小心摁错了键盘上的选项。樱在原地滚来滚去，嗓子里发出猫叫一般的声音。我被打扰的不耐烦，就起身递给她水杯。她半撑着身体喝了一大口水，然后把水杯放在旁边，自己又随随便便地倒在地板上。

"呀。"过了一会，她又这样叫出来，慌慌张张地起身跑到柜子上找润唇油。

"涂得满嘴都是。"

樱的脸一红，扭上润唇油的盖子，发亮的嘴唇抿了抿。

"都是上国中的女孩子了，还不会涂这个。"我笑道。

樱不再理我，回到地板上百无聊赖地翻漫画，打开一本，又扔回去一本。过了一会儿，她问我："你和实践课同伴相处得怎么样？"

"还好吧。"

"嗯。"她埋下头。

"你对阿尔弗雷德很感兴趣？"

"倒也不是啦——你想想，美国来的男大学生，个子高，脸也很好看——"

"你想得太夸张了，如果真的在一起上学，你不会受得了他的性格。"

"你老是这样。"她侧着身体趴在地板上，"性格不性格的。要我说，直接看上去你和阿尔弗雷德君是两个完全不同的人，你们目前当课题同伴也挺好的嘛。"

我耸耸肩。"不过你倒提醒我了，我去问问他的课题进度。"

樱又叹了一口气，这次这口气充满了不屑。

我起身去找电话，然后开始回想琼斯的电话号码。一瞬间我抬起头，发了两秒钟的呆。樱还在原来的地方，这次换成了慵懒的坐姿，窗帘被拉上一半，一半夕阳的光被严实地遮盖起来。小说里描写的鸡血红一般的落晖完全是骗人的嘛；我这个二十岁的夏天，每一天都像泡在淡水里的纸，吸足了水，缓慢地沉落，不会破损也不会被捞起来，总之就是这样平静；天空里云层层叠叠，所以落日的光线自然被过滤。变成和白水一样的颜色。

我低下头，按下几个数字，电话响了几下，然后便听见"喂"的声音了。

03  
火车到站之前我还是小睡了一会儿，不知道什么原因后来醒了，按理说是没过多久的。我抬起头，看见友子那半袋橘子糖竟然吃的只剩几颗，又开始不明所以起来。

坐在对面的姑娘先前随意地问了一下我的名字。我只说了我叫本田，没多说什么具体的。她不太在意，反倒兴致勃勃地告诉了我的全名，是真是假且不说，那姓氏我已经记不清楚。总之，姑且叫她友子好了。她是个离家出走的高中生，严格来说，毕业生。

“嘿，你可算醒了。”

“我睡了很久吗？”我揉着眼睛。

“也不算很久啦，从火车刚发动那一会儿，到现在。”

“足足有多长时间？”

“足足有三个小时。”

“竟然过去这么久了，我完全没感觉。”

友子托着腮笑起来，“这说明睡得很沉啊，可做了什么梦没有？”

我摇摇头，想了想又说：“可能是做了，不过我一向这个毛病，做梦一醒便记不住了。”

“本田君自己对这个就不感到奇怪吗？”

“没什么好奇怪的，可能是性格所致。”

友子摊了摊手。

“不过话说回来，驶了三个小时，也该到了吧。”

“应该吧，你看。”友子把窗帘掀开一个小缝。

我望过去，看了一秒便又转过眼睛。“真是很刺眼呢。”

“这种海边城市啊，就应该天天日晒，阳光不烈的话哪能看清海啊。”

我点头，又对她说：“友子小姐喜欢海吗？”

“喜欢海？——好奇怪的问题啊，还好吧。”

“这样啊。”

“本田君坐火车是为了来看海的吗？”

“不能这样说吧。只是瞎转悠。”

友子笑起来，“也是，世界上那么多好看的海，也不缺这一个。”

我们又沉默了片刻。友子找出耳机，把插孔塞进手机一侧，眼睛对着屏幕，我听见她问我：“本田君可有什么喜欢的音乐不？”

我想了一会，摇头。

“我来给本田君推荐一些歌吧，你中意什么类型的？”

“类型啊...稍微抒情一些，平淡一些的吧。流行歌曲都不太愿意听。”

“什么嘛。你喜欢这样的歌曲啊。”

我的脸一红，没否定她。

“本田君中意的歌曲，由我父亲来推荐也不为过。”她眯起眼睛，“当真不喜欢摇滚和电子乐？”

“不喜欢。听了会十分难受的。”

友子大概是想到我先前那次，便撇了撇嘴。

我打了个哈欠。

“不是吧，又想睡觉了？”

“我说过嘛，我这个人很容易疲倦的。”

“呐——我说。”友子盯着我，“本田君该不会是什么保养的很好的工作大叔吧。”

“怎么会。”

“可是啊，无论怎么看都一副——有点过时的样子。”友子吐了吐舌头，看见我并没有介意。

“性格原因。”

“真是的，本田君又在强调性格了。怎么说呢，你这是心老了。”

“有趣的想法。不过我接受。”

“好吧。"友子翻翻白眼，"你继续睡觉吧。"

我闭上眼睛，又听见友子声音轻快道："至少这点本田君值得肯定——睡觉从不发出声音，睡相也很绅士。你在我心里稍微年轻一点了。"

"只有一点？"

"——真是的。我还以为你已经打算入睡了。"

"感觉困倦感又慢慢消失了，可以再发一会儿呆。"

友子低头看看表，"这会儿也差不多到站了。"

"你之后有什么安排？"

"下车以后？"

"嗯。"

"准确的倒是没有，我想找我一个朋友来着。"

"这样啊。"

"本田君莫不是想和我一起？真是这样的话我们便结伴住宾馆嘛，又不是什么陌生人了。"

"十分感谢你的好意。可我大概还有一些没完成的事要去做。"

"工作？"

"差不多。"

"你这一副样子一看就不像工作啊。"

"那你认为呢？"

"我觉得本田君是个自由职业者，虽是自由的——但大概做现在的活儿也有被动的成分。"

车厢一晃，明烈的阳光又从窗帘缝隙漏出来。我愣了一眼，仿佛是看见了一点大海的影子。

"不错。"

"好吧。既然这样，只能说再会喽。"

"友子小姐也一样。"

我们停止了对话，没过一会儿，列车里的广播通知一刻钟后到站，友子漫不经心地收着笔记本电脑，把耳机胡乱的塞在背包的前袋里。我也收了书和水杯，手机放在外套里。

04  
我从前就琢磨不透阿尔弗雷德这个人。

怎么认识的早给忘了，他的印象还在脑子里清清楚楚，和普通的美国人没什么两样的，金色短发，长到叛逆的年纪也没有烫染。在一起睡觉的时候我习惯帮他理头发，整洁的光泽令人舒适。

二十一岁生日过后，我们决定同居。樱还在为国中的毕业备考，并不算大事，可我不愿意打扰。提出这件事几乎是很自然的事情。那时候我坐在学校空教室门口，一边往篮球场那边张望。阿尔弗雷德浑身是汗地走了过来，看见我，摘了眼镜，使劲的拿手臂抹了一下脸上的汗液。完成这一切便凑过来，兴致勃勃地喊了一声我的名字。

我示以微笑，他又伸开手臂，给了我一个夸张的拥抱。

"阿尔君身上有很多汗啊。"

"别在意这些——拥抱是基本的礼节嘛。"

"浑身黏糊糊的，最好去洗个澡。"

阿尔弗雷德瞥了我一眼，开始跟我讲起一些有趣的事情，没过一会儿我打断他，提起租房子的事情。学生宿舍条件有限，和阿尔弗雷德混的熟的人很多，但他难以搭话。我们合租房子是个很好的选择。

"这样说的话，我肯定会答应。"

"阿尔君完全不想想吗。"

"想多了也没用。在我家里，上了大学自己就可以做一半的主了。"

我弯了弯嘴角。

"租房子的话，画板之类的就会有一些空间放，而你呢——那些成堆的文献也可以堆在橱子里。"

"把那些书搬过来，也实在是一个很好的选择。和樱的漫画混在一起实在不妥。"

"Sakura该上高中了吧。"

"是啊，正在准备毕业考试。"

"还梳着短短的头发？"

"是啊。还是那样的发饰，头发长了一些就剪掉。"

"似乎很久没有见过她了。"

"变化不大，还是以前的样子。只不过上个月回家看到的时候，似乎变得文静许多。"

阿尔弗雷德点头，然后转过脑袋看了我两秒，他凑上前吻了我的嘴。

"阿尔。"

"嗯？"

"我有想过一个问题，大概是关于我们之间。"

"你又开始发挥想象了。"

"不全是。"我看着他，又转开眼睛，"我的性格还是让我对现在充满怀疑。"

"Come on，别又跟我说什么性格性格的问题啦。"他摆出一副十分不耐心的表情。

"这样说十分的矫情，总之呢，希望阿尔君不要对我们的关系抱有太大的希望。"

他那双蓝眼睛定定地望着我，摇头，又停顿片刻点头。

"就是不要太认真的意思。"

"明白。"

阿尔弗雷德眨着眼睛肯定道，这一次他没有随口说一些美式俚语，也没有哈哈大笑，更没有直接否定说"别开玩笑啦兄弟"，我放下心，然后起身准备去吃晚饭。

05  
到旅馆的时候很晚了，隔着玻璃海风吹的呼呼响，但意外的闻到温柔的山茱萸的味道。花名是旅馆前台告诉我的，并不算海边有名的花。洗澡之后我翻开随身的那本书，耐心读了几行。先前读过的那一部分有几页被折了起来，我把折角翻开，重新看了一遍当时勾画的句子。

情节着实算不上吸引人，但拆开来看一些句段还是极有哲理性的。抄写了一会儿，又翻了一页，写下最后两个字的时候，笔迹开始淡下去，写完最后一个符号刚刚好，墨水完全消失。我放下笔，发觉索然无味，又重新翻开本子的扉页。除了随手的一小片涂鸦之外，还看见几个歪歪扭扭的字母。

我看着这个词，意识到它是一幅画名。

夜色完全沉淀了，侧耳倾听也听不见什么风声或者车子引擎发动的声音，的确应该安心睡觉。我看了一眼时间，不到十一点，寻常的工作日我也不惯于睡这么早。躺在床上之后，也没心情想这想那。安眠药就放在床头，用旅馆提供的玻璃杯装的水搁在一边，我翻了个身，又翻回去，最终我没打算动它们。

我是那样想入睡，但无法入睡，身体已经疲软得不行，意识却像清醒得刚做完一场性事一样，一会儿空调的风开始吹的地板沙沙作响，然后又听见奇怪的风声，或者某种宏大的东西翻卷的声音。而这一切我无法逃避，像是被紧紧地缝合在这里面一样，只能屏息凝神融入进去。也并非直观上体味得那样痛苦，总之，是种说不清的感觉。该不会是什么睡眠神经上的毛病吧，我想着。

明天去哪儿呢。脑子里浮现出这样一个想法。后来什么时候，竟入睡了。

第二天早上醒来，我看了一眼手机，是早上六点多一些时候。鸟叫声是听的清清楚楚，但没有乡下那般叫的辉煌庞大，按理说海边是有些海鸟的，这个时候听见的叫声却十分弱气，多半是混进草丛里的灰雀。

我烧了点开水，然后拉开窗帘，旅馆离海很近，视线范围之内是能看清楚的，然而却令人忍不住忽略它。远处蒙着初生的一点金色阳光，离我很远。天空的颜色也几乎和海面混为一谈，和刚来的时候不同，照那些对天象弄得清楚的人来说，今天一天都不会放晴了。起了点风，在海岸边吹得剧烈，我看不清浪花，却能听到浪花扑到岸上的响声。

房间里还算很暗，我找到卡莫米尔袋泡茶，又在包里翻出事先带上的苏打饼干和干制火腿肠，勉强作为早饭，或是说长时间睡眠之后充饥用的必需品。没准过一会儿我回下楼去面条店，但是——那都是之后考虑的事了，我现在只想待在这里。

吃完这些之后，胃里开始有了满足感，我在房间里转了一圈，然后坐在床上，开始望着窗外发呆。我突然想到我来这里的目的，很简单很牵强的目的——我来这儿寻找一点作画的灵感。

第三天应该出海了，我盘算着。

06  
电视机开着，仿佛是正在放电影，音箱里传来咿咿呀呀女孩子唱歌的声音，曲调极其温柔，我没在意，只是端着杯子喝茶。

阿尔弗雷德和我一起坐在榻榻米上，他穿着简单的白色T恤，一脸认真地看着某个地方发呆，一只腿蜷曲在地上，另一只腿直立起来。客厅里暗得不得了，我们谁也没有起身开灯。没过一会儿，他抬起头对我说：“本田，我想喝酒。”

“这可有些难办，家里只有清酒。”

他沉思了一会儿，眼睛亮起来，“你之前给我提过的那种吧，我想尝尝。”

我对他点点头，然后转身站起来把装酒的瓶子取出来。阿尔弗雷德看着我，然后一脸兴奋地递给我杯子。

“这种酒可不像阿尔君平常喝惯的那种。”

他抿了一口，然后对我说：“确实。”停顿了片刻，又补充道：“辛味很淡。”

我接过酒瓶，又给自己倒了一点。

“怎样说呢，我觉得仔细尝还是能感受到一点甜味的。”阿尔弗雷德托着腮，“味道就像本田一样。”

我的脸轻而易举的红了，我对他说：“我喝这个有点上脸。”

阿尔弗雷德平静地笑了，然后举起杯子一口气喝掉剩下的酒液。坐了一会儿，他突然站起身，匆匆忙忙地跑到他的房间里。那头传来一些细小的声音，我望过去，看见他拿着一大块画纸走了过来。我顺着他的手望过去，这是他新画的一幅。

“大海？”我低低地问。

“没错。”

“这个人是谁，或者说，人影。”

“如果一定要具体地说的话——这个人是你。”他露出白净的牙齿。

“真的？”

“是啊，我认识的人里，只有你是黑色头发了吧。”

我盯着画面，又问他：“阿尔君为什么要画我站在海边？”

“没什么直接的原因——在拿起画笔的时候，就已经想好了，本田，大海，这两者都要恰到好处的出现在画面里。”

“啊——这样啊。”

“老实说，这似乎是我第一次画你，落笔之前十分担心没办法画好海的精髓之处，担心色彩过于僵硬。”

我垂下眼睛，又听见他继续道，“倒是画本田的时候不一样啊，第一次准备用这些毫无生命的颜料描绘你的样子，下笔的时候竟然出奇的自信，自然而然就画出了一片温暖的色块。”

“不是第一次画大海了吧，为什么还会有这些担心呢。”

“唉——之前还在学校里的时候，每一次画海，都想着怎样体现惊涛骇浪之类的，想描绘出他狰狞的、自由的一面，因此掌握那些风格之后对于这幅就开始担心了——是否能完成这之间的转变的问题。”

“既然这样，不如继续以前的风格好了啊，画一些翻卷的海浪，像是要把这里的我吞噬了一样。”我笑起来。

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，那双眼睛望向我，一瞬间愣了神，只听见他继续说：“因为本田适合温柔的大海嘛。”

“——我也说不清楚，第一次见到你的时候，虽说是和其他人没什么两样，可慢慢接近之后就会觉得有些什么不同。你是很温柔的人，不管在什么方面都会选择隐忍和包容之类的——这样说不过分吧。”

我点点头，伸出手触摸上画纸。我看过阿尔弗雷德往日的画，他是修美术的学生，画的风格多变，画的东西却大多是海，严格来说一些湖泊也描绘过。我那个时候已经很久没动过颜料，至多也就会用铅笔画简笔。我甚至无法分清洛可可和印象派。

“阿尔君。”

“嗯？”

“画的名字是什么？”

他沉思一会儿，大概是先前已经有了主意，于是很快回过神，随手拿起边上的一本本子，然后写下几个歪歪扭扭的字母。我凑上去一看，写的是“Epoch”。

“是什么意思？”

“生命或历史中的一段时刻。”他意味深长道。

那个时候，我抬起头，看见阿尔弗雷德的眼睛落在我的身上。他的眼睛是天蓝色的，颜色纯净，被窗子里照进来的一点光蒙上，寒色调也显得十分温暖。他伸出手，手指落在我的头发上，又轻轻地滑下耳侧。

“别碰这里，我最近有些掉发。”

他微笑起来。我意识到他要表白之类的，便凑上去吻他的嘴。

阿尔弗雷德脱掉自己的上衣，运动短裤，浑身一丝不挂地贴上我，我不知道我又没有被同样脱去衣物变成最本真的赤裸状态。心脏突突地跳动着，血管里的血液也黏糊糊的有了什么重量，他的性器坚硬地我的大腿，金色短发在我的脸边上擦来擦去。老实说，这个微妙的感觉并不算好，整个人并没有完全放开，完全自由；像是被什么东西捆着一样，我挣脱了大半部分，却还是没能完全脱身，似乎只差最后一步了，最后一步，我没法完成——这难受极了。

我看见自己的淡色指甲在阿尔弗雷德胸前的肌肉上，然后它们缓慢地滑到他的背部，深深地陷进肉体里。这个身体的主人低吟了一声，随后便惩罚性的抓住我半硬的性器。我很少慰藉自己，被那双手抚弄几下便泻了出来。

“Kiku。”他在我耳边说。这个时候，我闭上眼睛，他平静地捅了进来。

“很痛啊。”

“忍一忍，等会儿就好了。”

“你肯定在撒谎。”他没理我，继续向前顶了一下。

人活在世上不可能无欲无求，最本能的便是这类事情。弄得痛了，被他那东西直接的捣弄到身体里，自然是痛的，我叫了一声，是那种极不舒服的叫喊。

“等会儿就好了。”他重复着那句话，开始吻我的嘴角，我的脸，我的下巴，然后是脖子，锁骨。他觉得我放松下来，便活动起来。我咬紧嘴唇没发出那样的声音。过了几分钟，他开始横冲直撞，没一会儿还是泻了。我没什么感觉，便翻身吸了口气小作休息。

“真的没有很好的感觉吗。”他一边拿着抽纸弄干净。

我犹豫地摇头。

07  
我进了浴室，打开龙头，让温水冲在全身之上，胸口，到腹部，再到龟头，大腿，和脚趾。奇怪的是早上起来并没有发生什么，性器却半硬起来，水柱打在那上面，一种奇妙的感觉涌了上来。我关上龙头，随手拿了条毛巾开始擦身上，从大腿的一侧向上拉着毛巾，腰腹很快被弄干净，我低头看着性器被紧紧包裹着，把毛巾抽下来后，轻微地弹了一下。我走出浴室，感觉那儿硬得发痛。

我躺在床上，翻开手机的时候还剩不到五分之一的电，于是随便找了一个曲风极其欢快的乐队放歌，自己也开始缓慢地呼吸起来，下面那股感觉也淡了不少。

我毫无征兆地想到友子。

下火车之前，她又塞给我一张纸，似乎是电话号码之类的。我翻开手机，停了音乐，按着记忆拨了几个数字。这自然是不全的号码。我转念一想，又放下手机，坐在床上活动身体。

接近中午的时候，我下楼去面馆要了乌冬面，加了鸡蛋，煎得半熟不熟的。吃完之后又回到房间，开始觉得无事可做，便找来友子给的纸，原封不动地拨了号码。

电话响了两下，对面就传来“哈喽”的声音。

“你好。”我努力让自己听上去平静一些。

“本田君？”她一下子反应过来，“怎么这个时候给我打电话啊。”

“我还以为你的反应是‘怎么会给我打电话’。十分打扰，只是想问你现在有没有时间。”

“听你讲电话的时间倒是有。”

“不是这个意思啊，想见见你。”

“哦——？本田君想见我，莫不是想做什么不好的事情吧。”

“误会了，闲不过想找人聊天。”

“我才不信呢，你们这些男人向来把那些想法说得很好听，不过我刚好还没午睡，你在哪儿？”

“海边的旅馆。希望你能来。”

“什么嘛，海边的旅馆多的是啊。”

“名叫‘岛屋’的旅馆，你到这里的停车场就能看到。”

“好的。”她声音轻快。我挂了电话。

二十分钟之后，友子真的站在了旅馆房门前，她穿着花哨的桃色短袖衣，下面配着牛仔短裙，发型倒是简单得很，直接散下棕色长发。她看了我一眼，然后径直走了进来，环视了房间四周，然后回头笑道：“本田君的生活当真很无聊啊。”

“是。闲过头了令人难受。”我老实说。

“本田君这样，大概不是简单的出来旅游吧。先前说什么工作我可是不相信的。”

“某种程度上的工作啊。”

友子转了转眼珠，“像是什么作家画家来找灵感之类的？”

“正是这样。”

“这可就难说了，有的人出来是单纯地为了工作找灵感，有的是为了创作。本田君是哪种呢？”

“前者未免太严肃，后者我也谈不上。介于中间的吧。”

“所以本田君到底是做什么工作的嘛。”

我看她一眼，“现在是份画画的工作，年轻时候学过些美术，大学却不是这个专业，就这几年啊，为了谋生只好重新捡起来了。”

“嗯。”她点点头，又看到我扔在床上的书，“你就带了这本？”

“你之前应该留意过。”

“话是不错。”她又看了一眼，“内容可好看？”

我摇摇头，友子撇了撇嘴说：“这个作家我倒是一本都没看过，听说不太好懂，里面还有些黄黄的东西。”

“黄黄的东西？”

“是啊，那种事，虽说小说里写起来很正常，可是总有些害怕。”

“怎么会害怕这种东西呢。”

“唉，这也说不清楚。我不是处女啦，可是看到别处对这些事的描写，还是会惊吓脸红。像个小姑娘一样。”

我笑道，“你的年纪本来就算小姑娘。”

友子翻了个白眼，“什么嘛，本田君果然是盯上我的年龄了，莫不是对年轻女孩有什么特殊癖好吧。”

“乱说。”

“唉——总也是说不准的，你别看我对这些东西心存芥蒂，该知道的也知道得一清二楚。我爸爸有过一段打渔的生活，每天干的工作和这边的没什么不同，只不过我小时候住的那个沿海城市咯。那个时候家里没有人管，这样的东西竟然稀里糊涂地知道了不少。”

“自己看书看的？”

“怎么可能，都说了对直接的描写很抗拒的啦。”

我耸耸肩，听见友子继续说道，“怎么说呢，我小时候就住在海边，每天看海，早上起来看见海，晚上睡觉之前也能听见海风声，当真是腻烦的不行，真不知道本田君这样的人怎么现在还有心情跑到海边来。我不太明白，世界上好看的海多了去了，什么美洲的，大洋洲的。朋友发来的照片一看就能吓死——天空蓝成那样，阳光烈，大海壮观的不得了——我说啊，本田君找灵感不如去去那些地方。”

“来都来了，哪来那么多时间再跑去另外的地方呢。”我叹了口气，“我觉得现在的海挺好的，一副温柔的样子。“

“这个形容很有趣哦。”

“是啊，你看看这附近的海，大概是资源少被开发的过了度，全是一副柔软的样子，有海浪也是轻缓的扑上岸，连什么礁石都没有几个，说是温柔的海，其实是没精打采的，状态低迷的海。”

“哈哈。”友子放声笑起来，年轻的声带震动起来十分悦耳。

“总之啊，我也并非不看好这片海，我来这里，总是有些理由的。”

友子安静地点头，过了一会儿，她开始嚷着困，我告诉她在旅馆的床上小睡一会儿，她看了我一眼，在我面前脱了裙子，把黑色的内裤露在外面，过了一会儿又觉得空调效果差，把T恤脱下甩在床头。我看着她钻进被子里，便打算起身出去逛逛。

08  
我倒是提过，阿尔弗雷德君是个很好的人。他的性格永远保持着乐观，在这个时代里，他是完全用不上安眠药的人。反倒是一起睡觉的时候，我辗转反侧到后半夜，把另一头的阿尔弗雷德君弄醒了。他翻了个身，然后用一种不舒服的姿势撑起身体，我也睁开眼睛，看见他看着我。

“抱歉，吵醒了你。”

“没关系啊，我们现在还说这个，本田实在是太——客气了？”他的语气是反问。

“这也是没办法的，阿尔君。”

“呐。”他把手放在我的手上，“我还记得我们刚刚认识的时候，你一本正经的喊我‘琼斯君’，我觉得这个称呼十分奇怪，要知道，关系不生疏的话完全可以喊名字嘛；然后就开始跟你理论。那时候你说了什么来着——？”

“‘性格所致嘛’。”

“性格所致。”他重复了一遍，“你好像很喜欢用这句话哦。”

我点点头。

“仔细想想，我们的性格完全不同——可是还是在一起了啊。”

我摇摇头。

阿尔弗雷德没说话，而是低下头看着我。过了一会儿，他幽幽道：“本田，有时候我真是弄不懂你。”

“有什么弄不懂的。”

他没回答我，而是继续说道：“上星期啊，我把之前那副‘Epoch’拿给熟悉的人，他之前也是听说了，所以想来买我这幅一年前的画；我把那幅拿给人家——你猜怎么着？——人家当时看了一眼就说：‘我真的弄不懂您这幅画表达的意思。’”

“‘为什么弄不懂？’我当时也这样问。”

“‘您看看——明明画的是一个人物面对着大海，这样的话，怎么说也该画一些大风大浪啊，画一些气派的海浪——为了体现大海的庞大嘛；这样来看，人物勇敢面对惊涛骇浪，也反映了一些厉害的意味啊。’”阿尔弗雷德说，“我当时只是觉得来人并没有真正读懂那幅画，可是反过来一想，这幅画得莫非真的太自我了？”

“我并不这样觉得。”我插嘴道。

他笑了，笑得如同年轻男孩一样，“所以我想想，这幅画本来就很有纪念意义，不如把它安心放在家里，如果我们那一天分手了，我就把它送给你。”

我也笑了，“阿尔君可以告诉我那幅画的真正意义吗？”

他又看了我一眼，然后露出滑稽的表情：“我自己也没想清楚。”

我点点头，重新平躺在床上，我听见阿尔弗雷德在耳边均匀的呼吸。沉默了一会儿，他开口说：“下周有一场画展，一起去吧。”

“什么画展？”

“是本土的一位小林先生，我听说他也是一位十分喜欢画大海的人，于是便想去看看。”

“好啊。”我点头。

一个星期过去了，我和阿尔弗雷德看完画展，便提出了分手。他表现得很平淡，大概是心中早就有了答案。

09  
回到旅馆房间的时候已经快下午五点了，说是转转，其实不过是在附近的咖啡店做了几个钟头。推开门的时候友子正安静地坐在床上，房间里一股刺激性的味道，我走近一看，她正在刷指甲油。

“怎么也随身带着这个？”

“嗳，自己也不清楚，出门的时候随手抓的。”她抬起头来，T恤仍然没有穿上，黑色的胸罩里是一对饱满的乳房，“本田君是在看我吗？”

我脸红了红，“抱歉。”

“这有什么关系，老实说，我总觉得本田君一副清心寡欲的样子，所以才这样放心大胆地脱掉衣服。”

“没准是装出清心寡欲的外表呢。”

友子笑了，“我觉得我看人还挺准，本田君不是这样的人。”

没过一会儿，她就盖上指甲油的瓶子，伸手抓了一把头发。

“真的不会粘在头发上吗？”我吃惊道。

“指甲油干得快，弄完几秒钟就会干，我并不算专业，只是弄着玩玩，复杂的工序倒是没有，只随便刷刷。”友子继续揉了揉脑袋。

我盯着她的粉色指甲看。

“很好奇吧，本田君，关于我为什么突然离家出走的问题。”她看着我突然说，“还看我弄成这一副样子。”

我摇摇头，“好奇是好奇的，但明白你变成这样自有变成这样的理由。”

房间的窗帘被空调吹的一动，友子沉默了一会儿，仰起头说：“有时候吧，人越是不愿意面对这些东西，却越要把自己往这些东西上推，现在的我，大概就是这样。”

“我的家里很早就不太和睦了，上国中的时候，父母分开了，母亲灰溜溜地拉着我继续留在原来的城市，父亲则孤身一人去了别的地方，母亲一个人是管不住的，所以高中就开始乱搞了，染发啊，穿耳洞啊，打唇钉啊，这些通通干过，认识的一些男孩女孩也都混到了床上。父亲中途回来了一次，刚好我那晚上胡搞到很晚才回家——被撞个正着——那个时候啊，父亲就坐在客厅中间，眼神严肃，身上的衣服破破烂烂，形容像个讨饭的一样，他看见我，打量了一下，什么也没说，冲上来开始打我，打得半死，下手要多重有多重。我要是狠硬一点啊，之后就毫不犹豫地让他坐牢。”

友子一口气说完这些，然后轻轻地叹了一口气。

“现在他就在这座城市里，我这次来，就是冒着一种尴尬的，送死的心态来找他，不知道怎的，最近一段时间就是想来找他。”

她停顿了一会儿，然后抬头对我说：“说了一通都是十分荒唐无聊的故事，本田君听了不要不耐烦啊，我也只是发泄发泄——总觉得说出来会好很多嘛。”

我微笑了一下，然后上前拍了拍她的肩膀。

“真是一点不错啊，人就需要怕什么来什么，要么再把那些事情经历一遍，过不去，便抑郁到死，过得去，自然就能把一切都搞清楚，这样过得会更舒服吧。”

我闭上眼睛，然后又缓慢的睁开；友子扑通一声倒在床上，随手扯过T恤套上，然后精神抖擞地坐起身说：“感觉这里天暗得很早嘛，我们不如一起出去吃些东西。”

10  
我是不是该明白什么了？这一晚，我在梦里想起了这个问题。

我第一次记住了我的梦，十分享受地做着这个梦。

梦里忽明忽暗，眼前是一扇飘窗，窗帘是白色的硬纱做的，一会儿被风吹了起来，我好像离得很近，却完全没有感受到一点风。窗户外面理应是黑夜，可是意识流动之间，仿佛又是夕阳时候。我低下头，被吓了一大跳，阿尔弗雷德正侧坐在地板上，抬头看着我。那双天蓝色的眼睛定定地落在我身上，是熟悉的大海的颜色，眼睛里翻卷着浪花，虹膜里的大海以无法停止的速度冲上天空，再重重落下，击打在礁石上，沙滩上，一副自由的样子。我甚至觉得我就站在海边，五脏六腑都被冰冷又炽热的海水贯穿。

他的手抚上我的大腿，然后脱去我的裤子，这一切完成的那样自然，我甚至感觉不到一点不适，曾经无数次做爱时候的那种束缚感全部都没有了，我跪下来，跪坐在他的身上，脸凑上去，用最大的力气吻他的嘴，然后把他的手放在我的腰上，抬起身体让他的性器滑进我的身体里。我感觉是在梦里，可是一切发生的那样真实，身体承受着一点一点涌上来的快感，心脏也像叩门一样发出“咚咚”的响声，我们肌肤相亲，所有的感官意识都连在一起。我终于明白了人最卑微的是欲望，而欲望也是一切的原罪。这一刻在我的梦里，我选择了臣服。

很快我便泻出来，完完全全地，毫无保留地喷射出来，好像把身体里所有的东西都耗尽了一样。我起身，又弯下腰，亲吻着阿尔弗雷德，他一动不动，闭上眼睛接受着我的吻。我知道这是梦里，更加无所畏惧。

他的手伸了出来，最后轻轻地把我推开。动作既不带有一点情感，也不是完全的冷漠。

——我知道你在想那幅画的事情，你疑惑，你不解，你为这个感到疯狂，绝望，痛苦；你只能维系着平淡如水的皮囊，勉强地过完没有答案的日子里。你知道你永远无法知道答案，可是你无法克制自己，你想，人应该怕什么来什么，可是你却陷入矛盾的漩涡，这件事横在你的心里无法面对，可是你却不断地挑战着它，想要面对。你知道这儿有一片温柔的大海，波澜不惊，纹丝不动，它的颜色是最纯净的天蓝，同时也被束缚在蓝色的天空之下，可是它安静地忍过去了，人面对着它，义无反顾地走过去，当他在凝视深渊的时候，深渊也在凝视他。无论这片海看上去多么温柔，它也能把一切吞没掉，纤尘未留。就像最卑微的开始，你和那个人在一起，性格不同，完全是两个人的世界，一个是自由的海浪，一个是温柔的深渊，当你意识到问题的时候，你选择了离开，安静地记住你爱的人。

阿尔弗雷德伸出的手，像很久很久以前一样，抚摸着我的头发。

——我们为什么不能在一起呢。

——性格所致吧。阿尔君真是幼稚啊。

——好吧，本田今后可要好好的啊。

——嗯。

11  
“本田君？”

“嗯。”

“怎么一脸突然顿悟了的样子。”

“不明白的事情想清楚了啊。”

“原来本田君也有不明白的事情啊。”

“和你一样，既弄不明白，也很害怕。”

“这样啊，那本田君就去面对吧，每个人都有自己的结果嘛。”

我点点头。友子从包里拿出唇膏，熟练地凭空涂起来。

第三天早上，我醒来的时候隐隐约约听见了一点雨点的声音。拉开窗帘，找到卡莫米尔袋泡茶，又在包里翻出事先准备好的苏打饼干和干制火腿肠充饥，过了一会儿，抬起头看时，发现山茱萸上粘着雨滴，小雨已经停了。

我起身，穿好衣服，然后下了楼，沿着旅馆前的小路一直向前走着，清早听见了一点鸟叫声，我抬起头，看见了那些白色的海鸟，目光落下的时候，便看到了那片海。

温柔的，低吟着的，灰色的海，像是一双无神的眼睛，像是漆黑笔直的头发，像是淡色指甲，像是凉薄的嘴唇，天生不会说什么情话，却能狠狠心面无表情地拒绝别人。

我翻开手机，犹豫地摁下一串数字，电话那头一串忙音，然后听见那个熟悉的“喂”。

“琼斯君？”

“Hello——？”

“阿尔弗雷德君？”

“——你是？”

“阿尔君。”

电话那头只剩下均匀的呼吸声，一阵一阵，像温柔的海浪一样。


End file.
